Oh Crap
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Genesis&Hera OC written for xxDarkAssassinxx; 5/50 for the 50/50 Dictionary Challenge; Hera attempts to make dinner for Genesis. The key word there is 'attempts'.


**Cue Sparkles!**

_Oh shii-take mushrooms. _Hera pushed her curly hair out of her face and huffed. Genesis had requested that she make him dinner tonight, but she had no idea how to work his stove. _Why must Genesis have the latest and greatest of everything?! There are so many buttons to push! _Her blue eyes narrowed in concentration and her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth. _Infernal machine! I SHALL RULE YOU! You hear me?! I shall pwn you and cook a lovely dinner for Genesis if it is the last thing I do!_

Apparently the stove heard her silly little mind rant because it shut off completely. "No!" Hera screeched dramatically, falling on her knees. Then she giggled at her dramatic display. _I am such a dork sometimes. _ Hera pulled her PHS from her pocket and contemplated calling Genesis. He was in a meeting, or at least that's what he told her. He might not be too happy if she interrupted him…

_I'll just have to make something different! Ha! Beat that you stupid high-tech Wutai stove! _Hera grinned victoriously and ripped open all the cabinets. She could always microwave her stew…but that wouldn't be the same. Maybe she could make a quesadilla…? She rummaged around in the cabinets until she found the cheese and tortillas. _Any salsa? _She clapped when she spotted a glass jar in the fridge.

_Perfect-o! All I have to do is arrange it on a plate and stick it in the microwave for a few minutes, when Ka-blam! Instant dinner a la Hera! _She shoved the plate with the tortilla and cheese into the microwave oven and shut the door. She jammed her finger into the numbers and pressed start with her thumb before skipping off to find something to make for desert.

**---Five minutes later**

_Smores for dessert, smores for dessert! Yum! _Hera licked her lips while she danced around Genesis's kitchen, shaking her hips every so often to the music coming from her headphones. The microwave sounded and Hera jumped at the loud noise. _Too loud!! _She ran with her hands over her ears over to the chic black box of magic cooking and popped open the door. Her eyes widened ten times their usual size.

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Ooooooh crap. _The fancy red plate she had put in the microwave had not been microwave-safe. It had melted into a pile of red gloop with tortilla and cheese floating around in it. To make matters worse, the gunk was sticking to the glass slab that the food cooked on. _…That plate looked expensive. _Frantically she reached for her PHS to check the time. Her unsteady hand knocked it off into the sink which was filled to the brim with soapy water. Bloop.

"Crap!" She thrust her hand into the water, not bothering to check the temperature. She immediately withdrew her hand. "Hot! Hot! Need coldness!" She almost ripped the freezer door off its hinges. After burying her hand in the ice, she let out a small sigh of relief. _I'll just have to clean up really fast and order out. I still have a while…_

"Hera, Love? Are you here?" Normally that voice dripping with figurative honey would give her butterflies, but this instance it gave her raging dragons of fear in her stomach.

"Uh yeah!" Hera yelled back in reply, wincing when her hand brushed against her leg. _Crap! Tomorrow I have a mission…I need this hand! _

"Hera, are you doing okay? I don't smell anything cooking…" His voice was getting closer. Hera could hear his heeled-boots click on the tile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Don't come in here!"

"You're not a very good liar. Now what's wrong?" Genesis poked his head in before stepping completely into his kitchen. He smiled warmly at her. "What, no 'hello'?"

Hera lost it. She started sniffling, then full out sobbing. "I've had the worst day! Your stove wouldn't start, I dropped my PHS in the sink, and I burned my sword-hand…" She sniffed. "Plus your dinner isn't done." Fat, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm a bad girlfriend, Gen!"

Genesis wiped a tear away. "No you're not and you know it." He kissed her cheek. "Your hand will be fine. Wasn't it you who insisted that you heal fast, Ms. Cetra?" He opened her clenched hand ran his gloved fingers across Hera's palm. "See? Almost healed." He smirked and nuzzled closer. They had sunken down and were sitting on the floor, Hera in his lap.

"You're not mad?" Hera looked at him through tear-filled blue eyes.

"How can I be mad at this cute face?" He chuckled wickedly when she blushed and kissed her nose then made his way down to her lips. She giggled when he teased her by licking her upper lip before kissing her full force.

"So…you won't be mad if I told you I melted one of your expensive-looking red plates in the microwave?"

**So, how'd you like it? I wrote this for xxDarkAssassinxx because I challenged her to write a detailed kissing scene. It was great! Tee-hee, I think I messed with Hera a bit. I hope you don't mind, Assassin. ;D This is 5/50 for the 50/50 Dictionary Challenge.**

**You know the drill. I don't own anything. Hera isn't even mine. :(**

**Love and Rockets,**

**TornAngelWings**


End file.
